Stoneteller
File:Stoneteller.png General Information Alias: Teller of the Pointed Stones, Crag Where Eagles Nest, Crag Age: Unknown Sex: Tom Breed: Unknown Height: Unknown Prominant Traits: Has leaves stuck to fur Family Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Siblings(s): Brook Where Small Fish Swim, Talon of Swooping Eagle Mate(s): Former Mates: Kits: Other: Allegiance Current: The Tribe of Rushing Water Past: Rank: Stoneteller Allies: Raven, The Clans Enemies: Comic Appearances First: Page 37 Last: Page 50 Status: Alive Cause of Death: Stoneteller is an old solid gray cat with ungroomed fur with leaves stuck to it. He has dull amber eyes and a dull pink nose. He has visible aging lines under his eyes. Personality Stoneteller is shown to be polite, warm, and good natured. He is willing to explain the Clans' whereabouts to Raven while showing an unsure look to his face. He also offers Raven shelter in his Tribe's cave while she recovers from nearly freezing to death, even though he admits that if it were up to one of his cats, Raven would have been left to die. Stoneteller is also shown to be very wise, as he seems to approve of Bird's quote and calls her wise. When Raven comments on his intelligence, Stoneteller informs her that it comes with age, implying his experiences have shaped his intelligence. He suggests for Raven to look into the pool of water in his den after she admits she's lost and us unsure what she's looking for, which gives Raven a hint to find the Clans through a vision. Prior to the events of E.O.A.R Stoneteller was the lead Cave-Guard of the Tribe, holding the name of Crag Where Eagles Nest. He doubted the Tribe of Endless Hunting when his leader was told of the Clans, and doubted the silver cat that was foretold to arrive. Crag is among the cats who force Stonefur to stay within the Tribe, believing he is the silver cat, as well as guarding him. When Feathertail dies as the prophecy foretold, Crag and the Tribe let Stormfur go and apologize for the mistake, as well as the loss of Feathertail. Crag is still a Cave-Guard when the Clans return in search of a new home. Crag gives them a warm welcome as the Tribe assists them before the Clans leave. Crag welcomes the Clan cats once more when Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Dovewing, and Foxleap visit. The previous Stoneteller passes, and Jayfeather under the wishes of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, chooses Crag as the next leader. During the events of E.O.A.R Stoneteller's Tribe find Raven and under Stoneteller's order, take Raven in and provide her shelter and help so she doesn't die from frostbite, revealed when he insists that if it were up to Stonefur, a cat of his Tribe, that she would have been left to die due to the fact that she was carrying Bird's collar, a symbol of BloodClan. When Raven wakes from her comatose state, she is directed to Stoneteller, and they have a discussion on what Raven is doing there. Upon hearing that Raven is lost and looking for something unknown, he provides her with words of wisdom, encouragement, and respect. Once Raven becomes aware of what she is searching for, she bids Stoneteller farewell before continuing her journey, leaving behind a confused, but amused Stoneteller. Trivia * Stoneteller is a canon Warriors character who appeared starting the New Prophecy. He became Stoneteller in The Power of Three. Category:Characters